Sol Spear
Sol Spear 5.png|EBF5 Sol_Spear.png|EBF3 The Sol Spear is a al sword available for Matt in . In , it is a al staff available for Natalie. Description The Sol Spear is a spear with a large spearhead that resembles the sun. It has a dark red shaft, and a gold, pointed shoe. The Sol Spear is a sword that greatly increases and , moderately boosts , and gives a decent boost for and . It can cast Fume with weapon-elemental skills boosting its offensive presence somewhat, and has an Unleash which can debuff a foe's Accuracy. Peculiarly, the Sol Spear is only 25% elemental. The Sol Spear resists , and , the latter of which becomes an immunity at max level. The Sol Spear is now a staff used by Natalie, rather than a sword used by Matt. It grants moderate bonuses to and , as well as modestly boosting and . It inflicts , which can be useful for setting up both Natalie's own Fire magic and her allies' Fire skills. It can also randomly cast Flare between turns, though its effect is generally too low to make much of an impact. The Sol Spear can cast Flame Blast as an unleash, but while hypothetically useful early game it has both no notable features and eats up a stack of Dry. Spectrum or Rainbow Blast with their lower chances of casting Flame Blast may prove more useful for Dry application, though at that point one might as well spam Normal Attack with the Obsidian Staff to ramp up magical damage through the roof. Overall, the Sol Spear is a staff that should either be used for Fire damage or for applying Dry. That said, Lance is more proficient at pulling off the former, while the Obsidian Staff is a better option for the latter if it is for boosting magical damage (and the Obsidian Staff will still have slightly higher power with Fire skills). While it has good enough synergy for Drying early game, by the endgame it is quite outdone by the Obsidian Staff. The Sol Spear resists Fire, Ice, Chill and Freeze, with Chill and Freeze becoming immunities when maxed. Found in Vegetable Forest, after passing through a partially-hidden path in the grove of trees on the right side of the fourth screen. The Sol Spear is found inside a chest in the Iron Fortress, on the scren full of sliding panels, but to access it the Magnetic Boots are required. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45%40% |lvl5ATK = 60%50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45%40% |lvl5MAG = 60%50% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 15%10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50%30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60%50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 80%70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 100%85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 120%100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 3 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 2 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Ember (60 power and same modifier) instead of Flame Blast. }} * * * |lvl1HP = -15% |lvl2HP = -15% |lvl3HP = -15% |lvl4HP = -15% |lvl5HP = -15% |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 35% |lvl3MAG = 50% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 80% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 3 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 2 |item42 = Gold Fish |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Gold Fish.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Gold Plate |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Staves Category:Matt Category:Natalie